Senseless Smut
by Senseless Sex
Summary: "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed, as he pounded into me recklessly.


**Okay. Hello, FanFictioners! This is my first story, so please bear with me. I'm doing requests for the following shows:**

**Austin & Ally (AustinXAlly)**

**Kickin it (JackXKim)**

**Lab Rats (ChaseXBree)**

**This is a ONE-SHOT SERIES of Kickin' it, so unless I say it will have more, it stays the way it is. Okay, one more thing; I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. If I did, Jack would have fucked Kim on the 1st episode of Season 3.**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I was getting ready for today's sleepover with Jack. Normally this wouldn't be odd, but this time we're having it alone. Jack and I have been dating for a year now, and I think it's time we have alone time.

Seeing I had 2 hours, I decided to go quickly into the shower. After that, I changed into a really sexy dark red & black garter and put eyeliner, smokey eye shadow and dark red lipstick.

I had to congratulate myself. I never looked more sexy in my life.

**Jack's POV:**

I was heading up to Kim's mansion. I headed up to her room, and I froze at what I saw.

Kim was in the sexiest position ever on the bed wearing a garter that barley covered 25% of her. I felt my jeans tighten abruptly once I noticed that she was staring at me with her pupils dilated, lust covering her once innocent doe eyes.

Moving quickly, I grabbed her harshly and backed her up against a wall. I started peppering her neck with kisses, making sure to make her shudder each time I kissed it. I kept going down slowly, and I moved to the junction between her neck and shoulders.

**Kim's POV:**

I already felt my pussy dripping wet for him. I tried turning us over, but he just smirked and bit down on my neck. Hard. "Jack!" I gasped. He kept going lower until he met the top of my breast. I braced myself for the intense pleasure I would feel next. He bit down on it and growled, which turned me on. "Jack..." I moaned quietly. He turned his head, giving me a smirk that looked just downright _sexy._ I couldn't take it anymore.

I noticed that he lessened his grip on me, so I flipped us over and ripped his shirt off. I backed up to see his chest, and once I saw his six pack, my brain shut down. I slammed my lips onto his and scratched at his abs, getting a loud growl out of him. I took this as my chance to stick my tongue into his mouth.

We fought for dominance, and he won quickly. His tongue slid over every part of my mouth, analyzing it thoroughly. He tried flipping us over, but I didn't allow it.

Thinking quickly, I started kissing his neck, biting down harshly on a weak spot, making him growl deliciously. I disconnected my lips from his neck, checking to see if it left a mark. It didn't. I got angry and backed him up into the bed, pushing him onto it. I quickly sucked at the same spot, trying to mark him as MINE. I bit down roughly, and I checked if it bruised. I succeeded in marking my territory.

I haven't heard from Jack in a while, but I finally understood when I was flipped to the bottom, pressed between him and the bed. He took my garter off of me, and before I knew it, his tongue entered me. "JACK!" I screamed/gasped/moaned.

**Jack's POV:**

My dick was throbbing, begging for relief, so I hurried things up. I felt her pussy trembling, so I quickly took off my boxers and, in less than a second, flipped Kim over, holding her above me, and slammed her down intensely onto my dick.

"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" she screamed.

She was a virgin, and I knew it. I just popped her cherry. I learned from magazines that it actually feels better if you pound relentlessly into her, making everything more intense; including her orgasms.

**Kim's POV:**

As he pounded relentlessly into me, the only word I could think of was _Jack._ "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK!" I screamed, when he hit my g-spot. I felt my body trembling, and an intense heat went to my core.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I moaned, going down from my high.

I thought he would stop there, but he didn't.

* * *

By the 3rd orgasm of mine, I was really tired. Jack kept pounding into me, filling me completely each time.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I moaned. "JAAACK! Y- YOU'RE T- TEARING UP MMY PUSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed.

He finally orgasmed after my 5th orgasm, and I was fucking tired as hell. I sighed, closing my eyes, but Jack had a different idea.

"You brought this upon yourself, Kim. If you're wearing something as sexy as that," he said in a husky voice, "don't plan on walking the next day."

I shuddered. I thought it would end there, but once I closed my eyes, he slammed his body onto mine, his dick touching the end of my pussy. He had an 11" dick, mind you. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I screamed.

He kept pounding and pounding his dick into me.

"I swear, I've fucked you like a million times and your pussy is still tight. So," he said in an erotic tone, "I'm going to put a baby in you and while I'm at it, I'll sexually destroy you."

He pounded into me harder, and for some reason, I didn't mind. It was hot, seeing him so aggressive. Seeing him slam into me like he was trying to conquer my body made me dripping wet for him.

* * *

I was naked with his dick inside me, where it belonged. He stared at me with lust covered eyes.

"You know," he said, pulling his junior out of me, trailing his hand up instead, "your denial at first makes me need to punish you again."

I grinned sexily, putting my hands on his chest, then slamming my lips onto his again, right as he penetrated me (for the 500th time).


End file.
